


A New Start

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, True Blood, Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: This is my melding of three worlds. What if Buffy and Veronica go to Louisiana? Post series on VM, sophmore year of college for Buffy. Joyce and Lamb still alive.





	

Veronica Mars needed a change. She was starting her sophomore year of college in a couple months and couldn't stand the same puppy dog eyes from her ex-boyfriend Logan, or even her ex-boyfriend Piz anymore. She had begun research on schools outside of California, finding a possible college that would consider taking her in Louisiana. She'd seen Hart of Dixie. It couldn't all be bad. 

As she looked over a notice board on campus, she noticed luck was on her side. A flyer requesting a female travel companion seeking ride to Louisiana, offer gas money, leaving in July. Veronica took a pre-cut phone number and nodded as she looked at it. 

 

Buffy Summers sat at the bar sipping an iced tea. It was the middle of the afternoon and she was kinda turned off from beer for a while. She noticed a tiny blonde enter the bar and look around. Buffy offered a little wave and a smile and the tiny one walked over to her.

“Buffy?”

“You must be Veronica. Please, sit.” Buffy gestured to the chair across from her.

“Thanks.” Veronica looked around and noticed the nearly empty place. “Must be full when school is in session.

“Yea, probably. I know the bartender.” Buffy waved at the dorky bartender who bashfully waved back. 

Veronica smiled and offered a wave.

“Xander.”

“So, you are going to Louisiana?” Veronica decided to step right in. If this was going to happen, she wanted it all planned out as soon as possible.

“Yes, I'll be attending this little college in Shreveport. It's not a big city. With everything I would be bringing, I thought it would be easier to drive.”

“And safer to do it with someone else.” Veronica nodded. “Tell me about yourself.”

“My name is Buffy Summers and I'm twenty years old. I have lived in southern California my whole life. I live in Sunnydale and have a little sister.”

“You want to be that far from your little sister?” Veronica turned and smiled up at Xander, who walked over.

“A drink, m'lady?” He bowed. Seriously.

“Uh, a soda? Coke, Pepsi.. whatever you have is fine.” Veronica offered a polite smile.

“Coming right up! In a jiffy!” He turned to Buffy. “You need anything, Buff?”

“Nope. I'm good. Thanks.” Buffy just smiled at him. As he turned to rush back to the bar, Buffy chuckled. “He's harmless, but so awkward around pretty girls.”

Veronica played with a coaster. “He seems to be fine with you.”

“Well, we've been through some stuff. We've been friends since sophomore year of high school.” 

Veronica nodded, but frowned a bit. 

“You ok?” Buffy sounded concerned.

“Oh, yea, just my sophomore year of high school really sucked.”

“Heh. Sucked. Yea, mine too. But that guy? He made it easier.”

Xander returned and put the dark, bubbly drink in front of Veronica. “On the house.” He grinned widely.

Veronica nodded and looked up at him. “Thanks, Xander.”

“This is Veronica. She's probably gonna be going to Louisiana with me.” Buffy leaned back.

“Oh! Well, you should know, Buff here is great for travel. She's small, which I see you know something about, so there'll be a lot of room in the car for your stuff. She's a great snack buyer too. She doesn't jip you on those.” He thought about it for a minute. “She's also really good at predicting danger.”

Buffy turned and shot Xander a glare. Veronica noticed.

“Oh yea? I could use some spidey-sense. I am horrible about getting myself in dangerous situations.” She chuckled, but it the laugh didn't reach her eyes.

“Me too, actually. I just have some self-defense training that really helps me out.” Buffy smiled back at Veronica.

“So, you said a sister?” Veronica thought it would be better to move on and not scare Buffy with her talk of near rape or murder.

“Yes, Dawn. She's in high school. She's so excited to get some alone time with my mom. Do you have a sibling?”

“Um, there's Backup, but he's a dog. It's just me and my dad.” Veronica smiled.

“So, why do you want to go to the deep south?” Buffy took a drink of her iced tea.

“Um, honestly, a fresh start. I look around and everything is stale. I want some fresh faces.”

“Men?” Buffy smirked.

“Certainly, there is that. But I wasn't appreciated in high school, or didn't feel I was. Graduation was a shock.”

“Oh, I understand that. High school in general wasn't what I expected it to be.”

Veronica raised a brow. “Oh? How so?”

“Um.” Buffy took a breath. “I dated an older guy who went psycho. I also died.”

“Died?”

Buffy smiled. “I got better.”

Veronica laughed. “Obviously.”

A hand reached around and grabbed up Veronica's drink. Veronica noticed Buffy moved quickly, but she stopped. “Veronica Mars. Better not be any rum in this.”

Veronica smirked and titled her head, looking up at Sheriff Lamb. “Nope, Deputy. It's all sugar and bubbles.”

The drink was placed back in front of Veronica as Lamb's eyes looked to Buffy. “Is she your date?”

“Lamb, I couldn't wait for you any longer. I decided to switch teams.” Veronica smirked as Lamb's eyes perked up a bit.

Lamb looked Buffy up and down and nodded. “Yea, I can see that.” 

Buffy was smirking as she watched Veronica with this guy. “Well, with such limited options, I couldn't turn the poor girl down.”

Lamb's mouth dropped and he turned to glare at Veronica. “Well, can't say I'm too shocked. You did always have that lesbian vibe. All hate, no sexual release.” 

Veronica leaned back and smirked. “Did you actually need anything, Deputy or is this old fashioned harassment?”

“It's Sheriff.”

“Of course it is.” She waited for him to answer her question.

“Just checking for underage drinking. Got a tip there might be some in here.” 

“A tip? Like you saw my car outside?” Veronica smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

Buffy took a sip of her drink to attempt to cover her grin. She was having fun watching these two.

“Well, you are underage, Mars. Why would you be in a bar?”

“You caught me. I'm having drinks with my lesbian lover. Now, can you go do something useful already? I don't have time for you today.”

“Watch it, Mars.” Lamb pointed at her, but sauntered out of the bar without another word.

“Wow.” Buffy blinked at Veronica.

“Yea, he's been an ass for a long time.”

“Is he an ex?” 

Veronica laughed so loudly that Xander perked up and looked around nervously. “Hell no.”

“Oh. I noticed a lot of sexual tension, that's all.”

Veronica blinked at Buffy. “I don't think so.” She thought about it for a minute then slammed her hand into her head. “Oh, fuck.”

Buffy smirked. “Sorry.”

Veronica shook herself out. “Don't need to dwell on that. Ugh. He's one of the many reasons Neptune is no longer welcoming.”

“Take my advice, sometimes you need to screw your enemy. Sometimes, it backfires though.” Veronica tilted her head at Buffy. “On second thought, don't screw your enemies.” Veronica laughed and Buffy joined in. “I think we should drive to Louisiana together, Veronica. I like you, not like that though. Um, I mean, I think we could be friends.”

“I think so, too. I would be happy to drive down with you.”

“Excellent! I'm so excited!” Buffy and Veronica raised their glasses and clanged them together. “To new beginnings!”

“To stop circling and move forward!”

The women clanged again and took sips. 

 

After some long goodbyes with their friends and families, Veronica and Buffy climbed into her Saturn and off they went. After a day of talking about the normal things, they two shared their histories. Veronica went first. She talked about Lilly and the rape and Aaron. She talked about Logan and Duncan, and the repeats of both. She talked about her mother leaving her, but also talked about how amazing her dad is. She felt so open with Buffy, she didn't leave anything out.

Buffy felt safe with Veronica, especially after hearing her own violent history. Buffy opened up and talked about her freshman year in high school in Los Angeles, becoming a slayer, then explaining what a slayer actually is. She explained Angel, which took nearly an entire leg of the trip. She explained Spike and Riley and even Parker. She explained her dying, a couple times. She talked about Faith and Giles and Cordelia. Veronica thought Cordelia would fit perfectly with Madison Sinclair. 

“So, you dated a guy 240 years older than you and killed hellbeasts all in high school?”

“You discovered it was Aaron freaking Echolls who killed your best friend over sex tapes!”

“Vampires outrank movie stars in coolness.” Veronica smirked.

“Maybe to you. I have powers that keep me safe. I'm strong, I heal fast. You? You are the real superhero, getting the truth. You don't know how to fight at all?”

Veronica chuckled. “I have my taser.”

“I'm going to teach you how to fight. You don't always get to use Mr. Buzzy.”

“Um. Did you just name my taser?”

“Yes. I have Mr. Pointy.” She pulled out her stake from her bag.

“Mr. Pointy.” Veronica repeated and chuckled.

Buffy twirled it in her hand and winked at Veronica. “Trusted weapons deserve names.”

Buffy's phone rang and she put the stake on her lap as she answered. “Hey Willow. We're great, thanks. How's things there? Uh huh. Well, I'm sure Faith can handle it. Call Angel if it gets too bad. I'm sure he'll help. Uh huh. Anything else? Oh. Really? Why would they do that? Synthetic blood? So, what does that mean for me?” Buffy's voice trailed off and she ended the call. She turned on the radio and scanned for a news channel. 

“-ires are the bane of all existance! This is what the Bible warned us about! This is the end of days!” Buffy switched channels.

“-that vampires should be out. We've known they have existed for centuries. They weren't fooling anyone. They have rights too.” A man was calmly talking.

“You think the dead have rights?” A woman replied, obviously shocked.

“I think they should have rights. I mean, I can't screw a dead body unless they say it's ok.”

Veronica turned off the radio. “Yuck.”

“It's not that bad, actually.” 

Veronica turned and looked at Buffy.

“The vampire kind. I don't know what they feel like if they aren't vampires.”

“I'm not having this conversation.” Veronica gagged.

The next couple days were spent driving past places that offered Tru-Blood. Buffy had heard it was disgusting, but wasn't tempted enough to try it. They pulled into a small town and decided to stop and eat. Shreveport wasn't too far away. They walked in and took a booth up against the windows.

“I don't care if you think so, Hooka, but that's as done as that steak can get without being a wheat thin!”

Buffy and Veronica smirked as they watched a black man shoo a little redhead away. A blonde in a floppy ponytail came up to their table and smiled brightly. “Hey there! I'm Sookie, I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I get y'all something to drink?”

The ladies ordered drinks and went ahead and ordered some food. For tiny women, they sure ordered a lot of food. Sookie smiled and took their menus.

“That's one there.” Buffy nodded to a man seated at a four-top in the middle of the restaurant.

“He's one?” Veronica looked at the man while Buffy nodded. 

The man was attractive enough. He didn't slouch, but didn't rest his back against the chair either. He had brown hair, hanging just over his ears, some bangs hung down in his face. He was dressed in a cargo jacket, henley top and cotton slacks. He had a stillness to him.

“You sure? He looks normal to me.”

“I'm sure.”

The man turned slowly, offered a small smile and nod to the ladies obviously talking about him. “Evenin', Ladies.”

“Hi.” Buffy was sure he had heard them, but with vampires being exposed now, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.

Luckily, Sookie came back and placed their drinks down. “Shouldn't be more than a couple minutes on those burgers. Y'all traveling together?”

“Yes. We're from California.” Veronica turned and looked up at her, smiling.

“Oh my goodness! Y'all are far from home!” Sookie smiled and gently touched Veronica's shoulder. She held it there a bit longer than Veronica liked, but then pulled back on her own. “Where are y'all going?”

“Shreveport College.” Buffy answered.

“Oh, that's a good school.”

“Sook! Order's up!” The black cook yelled out.

“Coming, Lafayette!” She shouted over her shoulder then smiled back to the women again. “I'll be back in a bit!” She turned and walked towards the counter and picked up the food. 

Buffy, facing the door and bar area, watched as she took the food to another table. “Not ours.”

“Damn it.” Veronica took a sip of her drink.

“Hot shit.” Buffy mumbled as she watched someone enter the restaurant. He was walking in with a couple other guys, both attractive enough on their own, but Buffy was about to start panting over the first guy. 

Veronica tilted her head and turned. “Oh my.”

“Hey Sam. Can we get a pitcher of whatever is on tap and get a tab goin'?” The hot blonde guy waved at the scruffy bartender, who had an appealing look as well, and then joined his friends at a pool table.

“Sure thing, Jason.” The bartender replied.

The redheaded waitress walked past the women gaping at Jason and smirked. “Oh Lord, help them.”

Sookie was back with food and put the plates down in front of the women. She followed their gaze and shook her head. “Ladies, let me give you some advice about my brother. He's not really a one-woman type of fella. He's active.”

Veronica blushed and looked away, facing Buffy who was trying to look away, but having trouble. “Brother? Sorry.”

She looked at Buffy and then suddenly made a “Ugh” and stomped off. Veronica tilted her head at Buffy who shrugged.

Buffy licked her lips at Jason, but turned to her food. “Ooo! Fried yumminess!”

They ate in quiet, both shoving food into their mouths like they hadn't eaten in days. It had only been six hours since lunch.

 

The women managed to eat in peace and left Sookie a generous tip. Veronica got into the car, but before Buffy opened the door, it was open for her by the vampire from inside the restaurant. Buffy blinked and took a defensive stance, but the vampire merely smiled and held the door between them. “You ladies should seek out Fangtasia in Shreveport. Tell Eric that I said hello.”

Veronica tilted her head. “And your name is?”

“Bill.”

“Bill?” Buffy and Veronica asked at the same time.

“As in Buffalo Bill?” Veronica smirked and in no time, Bill had appeared on her side of the car.

“As in William Compton, ma'am.” 

Veronica gulped hard and nodded. “If we go, we'll pass along the message.”

“Thank you kindly.” He nodded a bit and backed up. Veronica put the car in reverse. With Buffy inside, she backed out and got back on the highway to Shreveport.

“What kind of name is Bill for a vampire?” Buffy was playing with a stake.

“What kind of name is Buffy for a slayer?” Veronica smirked.

“Shut up.” Buffy looked out the window. “He moves faster than the vampires I've met.”

“So, what does that mean?”

“Means I want to research more of them. Let's go to that vampire bar.”

Veronica blinked. “Um, as the girl who always gets in over her head, I think even this is too dangerous for me.”

Buffy smiled. “I'm the slayer and it's against the law for them to kill you.”

“Except they can still do it, a lot of different ways.” Veronica shook her head. 

“Oh, come on, Roni. It'll be fun and exciting!”

“Looking for a new boyfriend?” Veronica winced at her own words. She bit her lip. “Sorry.”

“No, but maybe you could use someone with age and experience.” Buffy shot back then smirked.

Veronica couldn't help but giggle.

“So, can we go?”

Veronica sighed. “Fine. Let me make out my will first.” 

“Oh, I'll be taking all your stuff. I mean, no one else is here to get it.” Buffy grinned and the two women laughed.

The women pulled up at the club about an hour later and Veronica sighed. She looked over to Buffy who looked like she was in pain. Veronica put her hand on Buffy's arm. “Are you ok?”

Buffy nodded. “Warning system is cramps. There's a lot in there. It'll pass in a minute.”

“Cramps? You can totally tell it was men who gave you that power. No woman would do that.”

Buffy laughed and nodded. “Ok, let's go in.”

 

The two tiny blondes didn't look like fangbangers. They were in tshirts and jeans. Veronica had her black leather bag over her shoulder. They walked towards the door, waiting in line. Veronica could feel her heart pounding in her chest and the guy in front of her turned and looked at her neck. 

“Hey there, cutie.”

Veronica blinked and looked up at me. “Me? I'm cutie?”

Buffy smirked and shrugged.

“You are both adorable.” The man looked over to Buffy and then back to Veronica. “I'm Belmont.”

Veronica blinked. “Like, from Castlevania?”

Buffy laughed loudly.

“Yea, I guess they named it after me.” He tilted his head and shrugged a bit.

“Aww. Baby Vamp wants to act old. Isn't that cute.” Bondage Barbie said behind him. He turned and looked up at her, fangs out. “Try it, Baby Vamp, see how far your little fangs get.” Her voice stayed at the same annoyed tone.

Belmont chuckled and ran up to her. She easily caught him and threw him into the garbage on the other side of the parking lot. She dusted of her hands and looked at the two little blondes standing before her. “ID's?” She still sounded annoyed.

Veronica pulled out a fake ID and handed it to her. Buffy handed over hers. Bondage Barbie nodded and handed them back. “Veronica and Buffy. Is the rest of the cheerleading squad coming later?”

“Nah, we kicked their asses already.” Veronica quipped.

“I bet you did, cupcake.” Bondage Barbie almost smiled. “Enjoy your night.” She removed the velvet rope and allowed the tiny blondes passage inside. 

“Yup, this is exactly as I expected.” Buffy looked around and shook her head.

Veronica nodded to the brooding blonde on a throne off the side. “Isn't that your type?”

Buffy smirked. “It's kind of a mix of my type.” She laughed

The brooding man turned and eyed the women. Suddenly, Bondage Barbie was at his side and then she appeared in front of the women. “My master requests an audience with the two of you.”

“Master?” Veronica raised a brow.

“It's a weird vampire thing.” Buffy said nonchalantly, waving a hand a bit as she said it.

Veronica decided not to comment further, but followed when Bondage Barbie lead Buffy away. 

Bondage Barbie pointed to the spot on the floor in front of Brooding Blonde and then stepped up and stood next to him, resting an arm on the back of his throne.

Buffy stood where she was told, smirking. Veronica looked over at her and then back to the man. She was freaking a bit.

“You summoned?” Buffy asked.

“You are new.” Brooding stated.

“I am not nearly as old as you, no.”

Brooding smiled. “No, not even close.” He turned and looked at Veronica. “Are you having fun at my establishment...” He trailed off.

“Veronica.” Bondage Barbie filled him in. 

He smiled. “Veronica.”

Veronica shrugged and looked around. “It seems cliché, to be honest.”

“Yes, I suppose it would seem that way.” He looked at both of them. “I'm Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5. Nothing happens in this region without me knowing or without my permission.” He looks to Buffy. “Like when a slayer just strolls into my club.”

“I can't legally kill vampires now. I was merely curious of seeing you in your natural setting. In the past, you all would be screaming and running away.” Buffy smirked.

Suddenly, Eric was behind Buffy and Veronica stumbled to the side in surprise. He sniffed at her. “You have been tasted.” He was so close to her, but didn't touch her.

“Haven't you?” Buffy asked, turning to look at him.

Eric smirked then looked to Veronica. “What about you?” He took a step towards her.

“Uh. I'm new to all of this.” She nodded. She was trying to keep her cool.

“And have you thought about it? Being tasted?” He licked his lips and towered over her.

“Um. Not... Not really.” She was cussing her heart for pounding so loudly. 

Eric leaned in and smelled her hair. “You smell sweet.”

Veronica chuckled and relaxed a bit. “You don't know me at all.”

Eric smirked. “I could.” He looked her over, appraising her. “If you'd like.”

Veronica's eyes widened. She was just about to speak when her phone began ringing and vibrating in her pocket. She held up a finger and answered it. “Hello? Oh, hi Logan.” She rolled her eyes at Buffy. “Oh, just getting into town. What's going on? Lamb arrest you already?” She nodded as she listened. “Oh, that's just the music from this club we are at.”

Eric smirked, hearing both sides of the conversation. This boy was worried about the girl. She didn't seem that interested though.

“Oh, well, it's a longish story, but we are at a vampire club.” Veronica winced as Logan obviously started to yell at her through the phone. 

Eric sighed and grabbed the phone from her, putting it up to his ear. “Logan, is it? I am Eric Northman and I am a vampire. I own this club and can hear you insulting it as you yell into her ear. I don't care for boys yelling at beautiful women.” He licked his lips, watching Veronica gaping at him. “I promise no harm will come to her that she doesn't ask for. Good evening.” He hung up the phone and handed it back to Veronica. “Care for a drink?” He offers her a hand, gesturing towards the bar. 

Veronica nodded and took his hand, following him to the bar. 

“Pam, you are on throne duty.”

“Fuck's sake, Eric. I hate those whiney bastards.” Pam, the bondage barbie's real name, grunted.

“Pamela, you will do it while I entertain these guests.” He shot her a glare.

Buffy smirked. “You are her sire.”

Eric nodded. “A couple hundred years ago, I decided to have a child. Pamela seemed fitting.”

Buffy tilted a brow but let it go. She leaned against the bar, watching Veronica climb up on a stool. “So, a sheriff?” 

Eric nodded. “It's a title that most humans understand. I am in a position of authority over vampires in this area. They must check in with me if they are new or passing through.”

“Veronica likes sheriffs.” Buffy giggled.

Veronica glared at Buffy. “I will leave your ass here. Take all your stuff.” She smirked at the last bit.

Eric raised a brow at the two, but then leaned in close to Veronica. “Have you been with a vampire before?”

Veronica blinked and shook her head. 

Eric smirked. “I'm told it's quite intense for a human. We have a lot of stamina and centuries of experience.”

“How old are you, Eric?” Buffy asked from behind him. 

“One thousand years.” He looked over his shoulder at her. “You?”

“Uh, Twenty-one.”

Eric smirked. “Your ID said twenty-two.”

Veronica chuckled. “Oldest trick in the book.” She stopped laughing and looked up at him. “Did you invent that one?”

Eric had to chuckle and shake his head. “Sadly, I didn't.” He watched Veronica and smirked. “Are you the same age as your ID?”

Veronica smiled. “I'm-”

“Northman!” A thunderous voice echoed in the club and everyone stopped. The music stopped playing.

Buffy turned quickly see who was yelling. Veronica jumped and Eric put a hand on her thigh, rubbing a thumb on it gently, soothing her. He slowly turned and tilted a brow at the man yelling at him.

The man was very tall, but also very broad. He wore a flannel shirt over a tee shirt and jeans. He was bearded and his brown hair was wavy and tickled his ears and neck. He looked rugged and outdoorsy. “Northman!” He repeated.

“Alcide.” Eric calmly responded. Veronica looked to Buffy and mouthed the name back. 

“Northman, what's this crap I hear about you taking my pack along for hunts? I didn't give permission for that!”

“Alcide, I don't need your permission. I offered up a reasonable rate for those who want to work for it. Your politics don't concern me.”

Buffy nodded as if she understood what was going on. Veronica was watching the two try to out-stare the other.

“My pack's not your personal group of bloodhounds.”

Eric smirked. “It appears they are.”

Veronica bit her lip. She could tell this was an alpha versus alpha moment and this Alcide wasn't a vampire. She nudged Buffy's hand and whispered. “What the hell is in the water around here?” 

Buffy laughed loudly and shrugged when she got looks. 

Eric smirked at the two blondes.

Alcide turned and glared at Buffy before pushing past Eric and walking straight to Buffy. “You smell different.”

“New perfume?” Buffy shrugged and looked to Veronica, who giggled a bit.

“No, like you have a lot of blood on you.” Alcide leaned in and sniffed her again then backed up, eyes showing a bit of fear.

Buffy looked to Veronica. “See? That's my normal reaction from supernaturals. Fear.”

Veronica nodded, learning. “I'll make a note of it.”

“You are a slayer.” Alcide titled his head at Buffy.

“I am. Thanks for yelling that in a vampire bar.”

“We already know.” Eric came up next to her. “You can't cover that up with Chanel.” He smirked and looked to Alcide. “Buffy here is our guest. She's not in the killing mood and her friend is just delightful.” Eric winked at Veronica who felt her insides turning to mush and cotton candy.

Alcide turned and noticed Veronica for the first time. She didn't smell like a typical fangbanger. She smelled of marshmallows and promises. 

“Alcide, is it? I'm Veronica. Nice to meet you.” Veronica offered a hand for him to shake.

Alcide looked down at it and finally took it into his own. His skin was hot to the touch and Veronica almost pulled back when he touched her. He smirked a bit at that.

“Werewolf.” 

Alcide dropped Veronica's hand and looked to Buffy.

“Am I right?” She was leaning against the bar, just watching him.

“Yes.” Alcide was cautious.

“I had a friend that dated one for a while. Very loyal to her.”

Alcide relaxed a bit. “We can be, if we trust our partners. Is your friend a wolf too?”

Buffy shook her head. “Nope. She's a witch.” She offered a hand. “Buffy Summers.”

“Alcide Herveaux.”

“She did go gay after him though.” Buffy smirked as she dropped the hand shaking Alcide's.

Veronica laughed and Alcide smirked as he replied. “Purely coincidental, I'm sure. I have never turned a woman gay.”

“You guys know that you can't do that, right?” Veronica spoke up as the music was turned back on. 

Buffy's phone was ringing and she looked at the screen. She smirked and answered it. “How did you know that I was just talking about you, Will?” She laughed a bit and turned around from Alcide. 

Alcide couldn't help but looked down her back to her behind. Veronica shook her head, watching him.

“Oh yea? That's great. I miss you guys too, Will. This is so weird. I mean, I'm hanging out at a vampire bar right now. No, I haven't killed anyone. I did meet a werewolf though. Yes, for real. And let me tell you, Oz was like the Mini-Me version of this one. Yea, he's huge.” Buffy laughed and turned, looking over Alcide. “You never told me about how warm they are.” She laughed again. “Well, true, after dead and deader, anything would be warmer. Riley was warm though.”

Eric perked and looked to the slayer.

“Yea, I should get back to this research. Tell Giles I said hello. No, not Anya.” She hung up her phone.

“You slept with vampires?” Eric chuckled.

Buffy sighed. “A couple. I met Dracula too.”

Veronica perked at that last bit, but Eric spoke before she got a chance.

“And you don't find that odd?”

“No. Angel and I were in love. He had a soul.”

Eric smirked. “And the other?”

“He had angst.” She smirked.

Eric laughed and nodded. “I can certainly say that a little angst makes a fun romp.”

“Agreed.” Veronica piped up then blushed a bit when Eric and Buffy turned and looked at her.

“And why won't you screw the sheriff?” Buffy asked.

“I just met him, Buff. Geesh.” Veronica looked at Eric, but blushed again.

Buffy laughed. “Not that one.”

“Another sheriff wants to bed you?” Eric asked, amused.

“A law official, back home, may want to. It's super complicated.” Veronica played with her bag strap.

“Super. Complicated.” Buffy repeated and then turned to Alcide. “What would be your enemy?”

“Super complicated.” He smirked.

Eric moved Veronica's hair off her shoulder. “Have a thing for men in uniform?”

Veronica laughed loudly and blushed.

Eric leaned in close, smelling her neck. “I could wear a uniform.”

Veronica blinked and her breath caught.

Eric put a hand on her outer thigh, moving it down to her knee then back up to the halfway point. “What do you say we get out of her, Veronica?”

“She says yes. I want to stay and talk to Alcide.”

Veronica sighed and rolled her eyes at Buffy, but when she looked back at Eric, she couldn't say no.

 

Veronica sat on the bed. The covers were a mess. The rest of the hotel room was a disaster area, but she wasn't the only one to blame for that. She stood and walked around, a but wobbly, finding her panties and bra. She managed to put them on and let out a sigh. She found her shirt in near the door and her pants had been thrown on top behind the tv. She chuckled as she remember Eric peeling them off her and tossing them behind him. She pulled her phone out and looked at it. She had a full mailbox of voicemails and eighty-seven new text messages from everyone she's ever known. Logan must have called other people. She sighed and called his number.

“Veronica?!”

“Logan, you have got to be kidding me with all these phone calls.”

“Omigod! Are you ok?”

“I'm fine.” She didn't need to add that while she may be sore and tender, she was completely satisfied.

“Did he bite you? Did he hurt you?”

Veronica smirked and chuckled. She walked into the bathroom, checking her hair in the mirror. She saw the red dots on her neck. “I'm fine, Logan.”

“Roni, please, tell me what happened. I'm going crazy thinking about you.”

“Logan, I don't have to share my life with you if I don't feel like it.” She winced. It came out harsher than she meant it to.

“Roni...” Logan was wounded.

Veronica knew if she told him what happened, he wouldn't look at her the same way. “So, how about them Dodgers?”

“Was it willing?” His voice was soft.

Veronica sighed and turned around from the mirror. “I didn't do anything last night I didn't want to do, Logan.”

She heard him growl and then a crash of something breaking. “Damn it, Veronica! This is your life I'm talking about! You can't just-”

“I can and I will do whatever I want to do, Logan. I left Neptune to get away from controlling assholes who claimed to want to keep me safe but were always nagging me to stop doing what I needed to do.” 

Logan sighed. “We care-

“You care? You control. This is just another way of you trying to control me. Don't bother calling me back. I'm getting a new number as soon as I can.” She hung up on him. 

Veronica went out, got a new phone and called her dad. She told him she was fine and Logan was paranoid. She also gave her father control of who got her number and who didn't. Mac and Wallace both sent her texts before sundown. No one else did.

 

Buffy was standing outside Fangtasia when Veronica was dropped off in a black sedan. Buffy smirked and watched as Veronica got out and waved to the driver, who didn't seem to care less about her. “Have fun?”

Veronica blushed a bit. “Yea, actually.”

Buffy walked over to her and noticed the puncture wounds on her neck. “They will heal in time.”

“Buffy!”

Buffy stood with her back the one who yelled at her. Veronica noticed she was closing her eyes and biting her lip. Veronica turned and looked at a tall brunette man walking towards her with a smaller blonde walking behind him. They both wore black leather trench coats.

“There's two of them.” Veronica whispered and Buffy's head dropped down. 

“Buffy!” The brunette reached them turned Buffy around. 

Buffy looked up at Angel and offered a small smile. She turned and offered the same smile to Spike as he caught up. “Hey guys.”

Spike looked down at her, inspecting her. “You ok, luv?”

“Perfect.” Buffy answered. Veronica noticed that Buffy was tight-lipped around these two.

“I'm Veronica. Down here. In case you didn't see me.”

“I saw you.” Eric purred and walked out of Fangtasia towards them.

Veronica smiled and blushed as he came up to her and began kissing her. 

Buffy smirked and watched. 

Eric released a breathless Veronica and looked to the two men standing in front of Buffy. “I'm the local Sheriff. All new vampires have to check in with me.”

“Angel” Angel points to himself, then to Spike. “Spike.”

“Oh!” Veronica calls out and then giggles when Buffy shoots her a glance before turning back to the exes.

“Angel and Spike.” Eric looks at them, then to Buffy and then smiles. “Which one has the soul?”

“I do” 

Eric blinks as the both claim to have one and raises a brow. “Which one is angsty?”

Veronica chuckled and subtly pointed to Spike.

“Hey! Don't be pointing at me, Goldilocks! I'll bite that finger off!” Spike glared at Veronica.

Eric chuckled and stood between Veronica and Spike. “I doubt that for many reasons, but she is mine.”

Veronica rolled her eyes. Buffy raised a brow and looked at Veronica. The other vampires looked confused.

“Mine. You can't touch her. You can't drink from her.” Eric explained. “Don't you two know the rules?”

“Rules? For what?” Spike asked, looking up at the Viking.

“For being a fellow vampire. Are you two brain-damaged?” Eric bent and looked closer at them.

Buffy couldn't hold in her laughter.

“So, you can claim anyone and suddenly, that person can't be touched?” Veronica was asking.

Eric turned and gave her a sweet smile. “I did it to protect you. You are merely a human. Even if this vampire is weaker than me, you are still in danger of his actions.”

Veronica felt her knuckles go numb as her fingers clinched into tight fists.

“Jesus, you guys are idiots, and I can't even say it's a vampire thing.” Buffy pulled Veronica away from Eric and turned her to face her. “Breathe.”

“Logan tried that shit today too, that protecting bullshit. I got a new phone and number.” Veronica sighed. She looked up at Buffy then nodded back to the three vampires she was sure could hear them.  
“So, that's them?”

“Yup.”

“I see it.”

“Well, to be fair, I have died before.” Buffy smirked, knowing Veronica meant the protectiveness of the two younger vampires.

“Couple times.” Veronica grinned.

Angel and Spike both pouted and Eric couldn't help but chuckle. 

Buffy turned and looked back at her former lovers. “Why are you here?”

“Willow told me where you were and with the big news, I thought we should give it a go.” Angel bashfully said.

Buffy remains silent and looks to Spike. “Um, yea, what he said, 'cept I won't be going crazy killer mode when we slip off the bloomers.” He grinned.

Buffy bit her lip to keep from laughing. She also avoided eye contact with Angel.

Eric raised a brow and looked to Angel. “You were cursed with a soul?”

Angel nodded.

“And you have a soul, but not by a curse?” Eric looked to Spike.

Spike nodded and lit a cigarette. “Yup. I asked for the bloody thing.” He nods to Buffy. “For her.”

Eric turned and looked to Buffy and tilted his head. “Aww.” He was mocking her, of course.

Veronica watched the vampires and shook her head. “Are all men just naturally stupid?”

“Yup.” Buffy answered and the humans laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a male-bashing story, but there's certainly some over protective men in these worlds. Sorry for any guys who were insulted by the end.


End file.
